Electronic displays are widely used in all aspects of life. Although in the past the use of electronic displays has been primarily limited to computing applications such as desktop computers and notebook computers, as processing power has become more readily available, such capability has been integrated into a wide variety of applications. For example, it is now common to see electronic displays in a wide variety of applications such as teller machines, gaming machines, automotive navigation systems, restaurant management systems, grocery store checkout lines, gas pumps, information kiosks, and hand-held data organizers to name a few.
Interactive visual displays often include some form of touch sensitive screen. Integrating touch sensitive panels with visual displays is becoming more common with the emergence of next generation portable multimedia devices. One popular touch detection technology, referred to as Surface Acoustic Wave (SAW), uses high frequency waves propagating on the surface of a glass screen. Attenuation of the waves resulting from contact of a finger with the glass screen surface is used to detect touch location. SAW employs a “time-of-flight” technique, where the time for the disturbance to reach the pickup sensors is used to detect the touch location. Such an approach is possible when the medium behaves in a non-dispersive manner, such that the velocity of the waves does not vary significantly over the frequency range of interest.